Beneath the Cherry Blossom Trees
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Kelopak bunga sakura ini menuntunku berjalan padamu, berjalan menuju kenangan yang telah hilang ditelan waktu, namun takkan hilang dari otakku. Aku harus menerima kepergianmu, Naruto. AU. Oneshot. Chara-death. NaruHina. Mind to RnR?


**A/N:**

Oke... another fic **NaruHina** yang lebay, hancur, dan berupa sampah (lagi) dari saya -_- sumpah, entah kenapa saya lagi benci dengan semua fic saya tapi saya masih pengen ngetik -_- mohon maaf kalau fic ini akan menyebalkan untuk anda semua. soalnya, saya kayaknya selalu bikin Hinata menderita deh ._.a seperti di **Room 244. **Haha, maaf membuat **Tragedy **lagi =_= kayaknya saya lagi menikmati bener membuat fic **Angst**, **Hurt/Comfort**, dan **Tragedy **XDDD

Dan, plot fic ini berdasarkan **Ost. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **yang berjudul **Sakura Rock **yang dibawakan oleh **CHERRYBLOSSOM**. Harus download sodara2! Angst banget liriknya! XXDD lol, kalo bisa nonton juga sih. Haha, kok, negepromo gini? Lol.

Wahaha, tapi maaf ya... saya yakin seharusnya saya bikin fic tentang Sakura soal judul lagunya aja gitu, tapi... yah... saya mikirnya ke NaruHina mulu... tapi, gak tahu deh :P

Dan ini bolak-balik antara masa sekarang dan masa lalu :)

**Summary:**

Kelopak bunga sakura ini menuntunku berjalan padamu, berjalan menuju kenangan yang telah hilang ditelan waktu, namun takkan hilang dari otakku. Aku harus menerima kepergianmu, Naruto.

**Genre:**

Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing:**

NaruHina

**Rating:**

K+

**Words Notes:**

_Italic _untuk masa lalu.

Oh, dan kalau masa lalu berubah menjadi **Hinata's POV **sedangkan masa kini tetap **Normal POV **:)

**Warning:**

AU, chara-death, banyak typo (?), gaje, lebay, alay, diksi sumpah hancur, banyak line break dll. =w=a

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Beneath the Cherry Blossom Trees...**

A **Naruto **oneshot with **NaruHina **pairing

* * *

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut, menyibakkan bunga-bunga sakura yang telah mengembang dengan sempurna ditempatnya. Membuat kelopak-kelopaknya lepas dari tangkainya dan menari-nari dengan indah seiring desiran angin membawanya.

Pemandangan hujan sakura itu membuat seorang gadis berambut sama seperti bunga laviondia itu terdiam di atas pijakannya. Terperangah dengan keajaiban alam yang sudah biasa dikalangan orang-orang. Entah kenapa, dia baru merasa bahwa baru pertama kalinya ia menemukan keindahan dari bunga sakura ini setelah setahun lamanya ia memutuskan untuk menutup diri dari dunia luar. Setahun setelah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Naruto.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum kecil yang terkesan mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa bodoh karena ia pernah membenci bunga berwarna merah jambu yang lembut itu. Ia memang pernah membenci bunga itu. Tapi, sebelumnya tidak.

Ya... Inilah musim yang datang disaat ia menyadari akan sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa pernah ada kehidupan yang indah didalam hatinya. Disaat ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Disaat semuanya begitu bersinar, seakan-akan selalu menyinari hidupnya dengan cahaya yang membuatmu begitu tenang. Walaupun hanya sesaat, dia tahu... Naruto, laki-laki yang senyumnya sama seperti matahari itu sudah memberi tanda pada hatinya. Tanda besar yang dapat memengaruhi hatinya dalam sekejap.

Dia begitu merindukan sosok itu. Dia begitu ingin melihat senyum ceria dari laki-laki itu. Tapi, ia tahu... hari-hari bersamanya di dunia ini tak akan lagi datang kepadanya. Tak akan pernah.

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua kakinya mengambil langkah menuju lahan dimana pohon-pohon sakura tumbuh dengan subur. Dia berlari dengan cepat dan berhenti di tengah-tengah lahan tersebut. Rambut ungunya terlihat mencolok diantara warna merah jambu yang hampir memenuhi seluruh lahan.

Dia menatap kosong jalanan tempat ia berjalan sebelumnya. Jalan dimana peristiwa tragis itu terjadi.

* * *

_Aku menunggu kedatangan sosok berambut nanas itu. Naruto. Orang yang berhasil memenangkan hatiku itu berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan menemuiku disini. Katanya ingin mengambil gambar dimana kami saling berdampingan dengan latar hujan sakura._

_Dan jujur, aku bingung dengan kelakuannya. Selama 6 bulan kami resmi menjadi err... pasangan kekasih, dia tak pernah mengambil foto kami berdua. Dia bilang tak perlu mengambil foto, sebab, semua yang kita alami akan terpatri didalam hati kita. Dan, yah... aku menurutinya. Sebab, dia mengatakan hal yang benar. Foto dapat hilang, tapi, kenangan tak akan pernah hilang. Kecuali jika kau sedang mengalami amnesia. Tapi tiba-tiba dia meneleponku, berkata dengan lirih bahwa ia ingin berfoto denganku dibawah hujan sakura._

_Dan, disini aku berdiri. Dibawah bunga sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Tempat dimana aku berjanji akan bertemu dengannya._

_Aku melirik sekilas ke arah jam tanganku, kemudian, melirik kembali ke arah jalanan. Aku bersumpah kalau ada senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajahku saat aku melihat siluet tubuhnya sedang berjalan di tengah jalan, berjalan ke arahku._

"_Naruto-kun."_

"_Ah, Hina_–"

_Angin musim semi langsung berhembus, menghantamku dengan kencang. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya seperti aku melihatnya tadi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan secara beruntun memenuhi kepalaku._

_Dan akhirnya, aku sadar setelah melihat lautan darah memenuhi tubuhnya yang proporsional._

_Dia pergi menuju dunia yang tak bisa aku jangkau saat ini._

_Dia pergi__..._

* * *

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Poninya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tapi, sebulir bola kristal bening yang mengalir turun dipipinya dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Dia menangisi laki-laki itu. Menangisi bahwa karena dialah laki-laki yang ia cintai itu pergi. Menangisi peristiwa yang telah terjadi setahun yang lalu.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan, menatap langit berwarna biru itu dalam waktu yang lama. Teringat akan janji yang laki-laki itu buat kepadanya.

Dia berjanji bahwa hubungan mereka akan berjalan dengan langgeng hingga akhir hayat.

Tapi... dia tak berada disini.

* * *

"_Wah, ada kelopak bunga sakura di telapak tanganmu, Hinata!" sahut Naruto padaku. Aku mengangkat alis dan melirik ke arah tanganku yang sedang mengambang di udara. Sebuah senyum terulas diwajahku. Bunga sakura benar-benar berada di sana. Sedang merefleksikan cahaya bintang masuk ke retinaku._

"_Hei Naruto..." panggilku. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kenapa Hinata?"_

_Mulutku terbuka sebelum aku menutupnya lagi. Lalu, aku menggeleng. "Tidak jadi. Aku lupa yang aku mau katakan itu apa."_

_Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi._

* * *

Sebuah kalimat menggema berulang-ulang di dalam otaknya. Kalimat yang berupa janji sepihak itu selalu membayang-bayanginya setiap saat yang disusul oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Dia pun teringat akan surat berwarna violet itu. Surat berisikan tulisan yang dia tak ingin baca. Dia tak mau membaca lagi tiga kata, tiga kata yang menggunakan masa lampau. _'I loved you'_. Dia tak membutuhkan surat itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sosok itu. Sosok yang membuat ia dapat tersenyum lebar dan bukan menjadi dirinya yang seperti sekarang ini.

Sepi. Tertutup. Diam.

Dia tak ingin menjadi sebuah benda yang diam tak bergerak di dalam sebuah kardus yang tak akan pernah terbuka. Tidak akan...

Sebuah melodi ia nyanyikan dengan lirih seiring dengan turunnya hujan sakura, seakan-akan menjadi pengiring kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah menari dengan lemah gemulai di atas udara itu. Satu persatu menari hingga akhirnya tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah.

Melodi itu merupakan lagu nostalgia yang menjadi tanda bahwa hati mereka telah terikat dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Akhirnya, kedua kakinya kembali berlari. Meninggalkan lahan yang penuh dengan dilema itu menuju tempat yang ia tak pernah kunjungi lagi setelah kepergian orang itu.

Stasiun...

* * *

"_BOOO!" Sebuah sahutan membuatku melompat kaget. Aku berbalik dan mendapati senyum yang sama. Senyum khas Naruto..._

"_Na-Naruto-kun!" pekikku memanggil namanya. Dan dia berada disana. Dengan tangan yang berada diudara, dia hanya mengucapkan "Yo, Hinata! Kau sudah menunggu lama, ya?" Benar-benar tipikalnya._

"_Yah... Tidak juga sih... Tapi, darimana kau tahu kalau ini aku, Naruto-kun? Bukankah disini banyak orang?" tanyaku dengan nada heran. Yah... diantara kerumunan orang didalam stasiun kereta ini, merupakan suatu keajaiban untuk bisa menemukan orang yang kau cari... Itu menurutku, sih._

_Aku mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan menemukan dia sedang tersenyum geli kearahku. Aku hanya dapat melongo, dan mulutku menganga tak jelas. Dia memelintir rambutku dengan jarinya dan melebarkan senyumnya. "Kamu ini... begitu saja tak tahu. Rambut ungumu ini yang paling mencolok tahu. Lagipula, aku mengenal jelas bagaimana punggungmu terlihat dari belakang."_

_Dan, tentu saja wajahku menjadi memerah. Perkataannya terlalu... gombal. Yeah, itu kata yang tepat._

_Lalu, dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekeliling leherku, meletakkan dagunya di atas rambutku. "Ne, Hinata-chan? Mulai sekarang kita kesekolah naik kereta saja, ya? Supaya aku bisa selalu mencarimu dikerumunan orang ini. Bagaimana?" bisiknya._

"_Baiklah... Tapi, bisakah kau tak menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu? Itu agak... berlebihan..."_

"_Ahahaha...baiklah, Hinata-chan."_

* * *

Dia menatap stasiun itu dari kejauhan, dengan mata yang benar-benar hampa dan penuh kesedihan. Sudah setahun ia tak melangkah masuk ke stasiun itu. Sungguh... ia tak bisa... Padahal, dia selalu ingin masuk ke sana. Tapi, tubuhnya seakan-akan mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Kakinya selalu melangkah menjauh dari stasiun itu. _Crap_.

Kenapa harus setahun setelah peristiwa itu kakinya baru melangkah mendekati daerah tersebut? Hah... sungguh membingungkan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba... senyum tersungging diwajahnya. Dia pun kembali berlari, kali ini menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

_[I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart _

_That day's smiles flutter to the ground _

_You promised it would last forever but you're not here anymore]_

* * *

Sebuah lagu dari radio mengalun pelan, memecah keheningan yang memenuhi kamar itu. Gadis bermata kelabu itu tengah terduduk diatas lantai marmer. Dagunya sedang beristirahat diatas lengannya sendiri. Mendengarkan setiap bait lagu yang terkesan sama seperti nasibnya saat itu.

Dan air mata mulai menggenangi matanya dengan keinginannya sendiri. Seakan-akan mau menumpahkan semua perasaan yang telah terpendam dari dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya, dia masih merindukan senyum terakhir yang ia–Naruto–perlihatkan padanya.

* * *

_[Let's make the cherry blossoms bloom and fall_

_I can escape my weak self]_

* * *

Kedua kalimat tersebut menghantam dirinya. Membuat ia tersadar bahwa ia benar-benar dalam kondisi terpuruk selama setahun ini. Dengan kasar, ia menyeka air matanya dan memasang wajah serius. Sekarang ia mempunyai misi.

Misi untuk bisa lari dari dirinya yang lemah dan terpuruk menuju diri yang lebih baik dan menjadi seorang yang tegar.

Dia mulai tersenyum... Yah, senyuman yang kecil, tapi tulus.

Kemudian, dia bernyanyi beriringan dengan lagu yang terputar di radio, lagu musim semi yang benar-benar mencerminkan perasaannya saat ini. Lagu yang dia nyanyikan dengan suara air mata serta suara yang lirih...

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu dan dia tahu apa itu.

_Terima kepergiaannya, Hinata... Dia akan senang kalau kau menerima kepergiannya dan kau tetap hidup._

Dan, dengan itu, dia berjanji lembaran memorinya akan selalu bersinar terang.

Seperti senyuman orang itu...


End file.
